Crop Circles and Kicking
by Incendiarism
Summary: A short little fic about Mulder and Scully's six month anniversary that leaves Scully temporarily disappointed. Hopefully, all completely believable and not out of character. Fluffy, yet not sappy!


**Six Months**

A/N: My first fic in about four years. New pen name, new start! Constructive criticism and honest opinions are welcomed, but please don't be a jerk about it!

Scully threw her keys on her kitchen table. It was only 8:30 in the evening, but it felt like two in the morning. She turned to Mulder who stood behind her, looking equally exhausted, "Are you going to stay here tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted," Mulder said, running a hand through his chestnut hair and giving her a half smile. He kissed her on her cheek. "I'm gonna take a shower before bed."

He raised his eyebrow and flashed another half smile as if to silently ask her to join him in the shower. Scully just shook her head, no. She was annoyed with him. His idea of celebrating their sixth month anniversary was to fly her 3000 miles to go look at crop circles. The crop circles were, in fact, not there and their rental car broke down in the no-cell-phone-reception zone of the corn field. Hence, they spent the night sleeping in the rental car. It was uncomfortable, cold, and neither of them slept very well. If she hadn't been annoyed with the situation, they probably would've spent the night in the rental like a couple of teenagers. But she was annoyed, so she slept reclined in the front seat while he took the back.

The thing with Mulder was that before they were together, 100 of his energy and passion went into the X-Files. Now they were in this secret romance, so the majority of Mulder's passion went into her. Which, of course, Scully loved. But he loved the X-Files long before he loved her, and when they were on a case, it sort of showed.

And this weekend, it especially showed. Their sixth month anniversary of when they became secret lovers began walking three miles into town to call someone with a tow for the rental. Then, they were on a plane for 3000 miles with a baby crying almost the entire time. Scully expected them tangled in the sheets for their sixth month, not sitting sleep-deprived on a plane chasing crop circles. Sometimes, she just wanted to be a normal couple. Plus, it wasn't even like the crop-circle thing was a case. This was something Mulder chose to do on his own time.

Scully wandered into her bedroom and slipped into her nightgown. Her flannel night gown, not her silk one, she wanted him to get the hint that crop circle exploring was not her idea of romance. Then again, Mulder knew that. He knew she was annoyed with him, and yet, he had done nothing to make it up to her. There were two types of Mulders, there was the Mulder she worked with and the Mulder she slept with. Both were incredibly passionate and narrow-minded. Unfortunately, today's Mulder was focused in on aliens. She thought on their sixth month he'd be passionate with her, not with crop circles.

Mulder was still in the shower as she crawled into bed after brushing her teeth in her kitchen sink since Mulder occupied her bathroom. She faced her back to the side of the bed he normally slept in. Mulder and Scully would spend the night at one another's apartments when the opportunity presented itself. They weren't always spending the nights together; they didn't want anyone to get suspicious. They were an odd couple, if they could even be called that. After years of working together, they both spoke openly about their feelings for one another. Their romance lived in the boundaries of their apartments, out of the public eye.

As Scully turned away from Mulder's side of the bed she felt overwhelmingly sad at the fact this would be the first time in six months that she wouldn't let him hold her while she slept. She grabbed an extra pillow and threw it down by her back so he wouldn't even try.

Exhausted from lack of sleep and from disappointment, Scully fell asleep.

What seemed like three hours later, but was, in reality, about twelve minutes later Scully felt a hard pain in the back of her calf. She jolted and felt Mulder's foot next to the wounded area. This was enough.

"Mulder, did you just kick me?" Scully snapped.

"Sorry, Scully. I was trying to climb into bed."

"Well, _I_ was trying to sleep, Mulder, because I didn't sleep well last night since our rental car broke down-," Scully began. At this point, Mulder had disappeared underneath the sheets. She felt his breath on her shin.

He interrupted her, "Did I kick you here?" He lightly ran his fingers over her calf. Scully's leg immediately filled with goose bumps. She couldn't believe it, she was furious with him, and here he was giving her goose bumps. Goddamn him.

She cleared her throat and continued, "The car broke down. Then I had to walk three house back into town, in heals, nonetheless."

She stopped talking again, now he was kissing her calf on the place where he kicked her. Her last four words came out of her mouth about an octave above her regular voice. Mulder smiled into her skin.

"I couldn't sleep on the plane because of that baby. I come home, hoping to get some of the rest that you deprived me of and you kick me."

By this point, Mulder had slid his hand that wasn't gripping her calf up to her fingers. He tangled his hand with hers. Scully's entire body lit up with goose bumps. Using the last bit of willpower she had, Scully pulled herself away from him.

"It was our six month today, Mulder, and you forgot."

Mulder popped out from under the sheet, "Our sixth month is tomorrow."

"No, Mulder, it was today."

"It's tomorrow; I didn't forget."

"It's today, Mulder. You drag me all over the place and then try to fix it by having sex with me."

Mulder shook his head and cupped the side of her face, "I wasn't trying to have sex with you; I was trying to make love to you."

"Whatever, Mulder," Scully rolled over. Their anniversary was not tomorrow.

Scully was angry at Mulder and she was angry at herself. She had never been one of those girls that really cared about things like anniversaries. All of a sudden, with Mulder, she cared. Part of it was that their entire romance had been unordinary. Secret. Clandestine. Passionate, sweet, and loving, yes. But clandestine nonetheless. She needed a bit of the typical that comes with normal relationships, and Mulder wasn't giving it to her.

Yet, at the same time, Mulder had loved her in ways that other men in her life never had. He loved her because she was so different than him. Scully never thought she was Mulder's "type." On the first night they made love, Scully mentioned that to him. He told her, quite frankly, that she wasn't his type. It was the fact she wasn't his type that made him love her so much. Mulder knew how caught up in himself he could be; Scully saved him from being his own worst enemy.

When Mulder wasn't preoccupied with space aliens and government conspiracies, he was completely focused on her. He did little, adorable things to keep her happy. He made her feel completely loved. Mulder loved her, Scully knew that, she didn't doubt that anymore. After years of waiting to hear it from him, she heard it from him often enough to be assured his feelings for her weren't fading. There was just those times when he would be completely focused on the X-Files and would sort of, put her on hold.

But he did love her. And, of course, there was the fact that she was absolutely crazy about him. As Scully faced away from him in her bed, she suddenly realized that as much as Mulder would put her on hold for the X-Files, she would always come first in the end. That question had plagued her for that past six months. And even though Mulder had definitely put her on hold for crop circles, he still came back to her. He stayed at her house even though she was angry with him; he tried to be sweet with her. At the end of their day, she was what was important to him.

Scully rolled over. To her surprise, they had not been lying back-to-back. Mulder was facing Scully's back. She smiled a little, crooked smile. She pushed her toes on her foot together and kicked Mulder as hard as she could.

"Did you kick me?" Mulder asked, opening his eyes.

"Sorry, Mulder," Scully whispered as she climbed underneath the sheet. "Did I kick you here?" She ran her finger tips along the red patch on his leg and smiled at the goose bumps that appeared on the skin. She kissed the red patch gently and heard Mulder inhale sharply.

"I don't understand you, Scully. One second you're furious with me," He stopped abruptly as her hand tangled with his. Her head popped out from under the blanket and she touched her forehead gently to his. Mulder cleared his throat, "Right, you're furious with me, then you're trying to have sex with me."

In the seconds before Scully kissed Mulder, taking them both back into the place where they worshiped each other, she whispered, "I'm not trying to have sex with you; I'm trying to make love to you."


End file.
